<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teen love in a time of bubblegum and bicycles by sunflower_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657492">teen love in a time of bubblegum and bicycles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8'>sunflower_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>valentine countdown - twenty twenty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Lil Lesbians, Love Confessions, backstory angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>miu and kaede go to a beach and chat.</p><p>(and they love, love, love)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (background), Souda Kazuichi/Sonia Nevermind (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>valentine countdown - twenty twenty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teen love in a time of bubblegum and bicycles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m going to Miu’s house!” Kaede Akamatsu slipped on her boots and grabbed her red purse with a grin. She had finished practicing piano (she might have gone a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>overkill and done it for three hours straight, but she was composing!) and could finally go to hang out with her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay!” Her mother, Mikan, replied. Her other mom, Ibuki, was out with a family friend, Hajime Hinata. “Be c-careful! Call m-me if you n-need something! D-Don’t go into a-any sk-sketchy cars!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too!” Kaede practically ran out of her house in excitement. It was hot as hell outside, but Miu’s house was only a few blocks away, and they could grab ice creams from her cooler if they wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede waved to her neighbor, Makoto Naegi, who was playing fetch with his dog. She kneeled down to pet the dog, a little golden retriever named Rose, who barked happily at her. Makoto grinned and called the puppy back over as Kaede kept walking towards her destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, she stood on the old welcome mat of Miu’s house and knocked, yelling, “It’s Kaede!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu’s dad, Kazuichi, opened the door with a bright grin on his face, bearing his shark teeth with little to no shame. He had grime on his face and goggles around his neck, and had probably been working when he answered the door. Kaede felt a little guilty for interrupting him, but Kazuichi treated her like his own daughter and probably didn’t mind taking a brief break. “Hey, kiddo! You here for Miu, I’m guessing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Is she here?” Kaede asked, kicking off her boots and hanging by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll call her down. Make yourself at home, kid. Sorry the place is a mess, I’ve been fixing things all morning.” He smiled sheepishly before cupping his hands over his mouth and shouting. “Miu! Kaede’s here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Kaede could hear her faintly replied, and she took a seat in one of their worn-out couches. She’s been in their house about as much as she’s been in her own, and she knew where most things were. Still, Kazuichi offered to grab her some lemonade, which she turned down. Instead, she asked, “How’s everything been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Same old, same old. Tryin’ to get more customers now before we hit the thunderstorms. Damned weather can never stay nice, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed in agreement. “Seems like it. Business is good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” He sighed, messing with his beanie. “Could be better. But enough about me. How’s the piano stuff going, kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! Have a recital coming up in a month, so I’m doubling down on the practice. Practice makes perfect, after all!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to that. How’s the family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom-- Ibuki, that is-- is producing some music, and Mikan’s on call. So pretty standard for us.” Kaede wouldn’t lie and say that the small talk wasn’t boring, but she did enjoy spending time with her best friend’s dad. Kazuichi was fun and light-hearted, and was sort of the dad figure in her life. Not that he was exactly the staple of masculinity, but Kaede couldn’t care less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She perked up when she heard footsteps, and Miu peered around the corner, “Hey, candy tits!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kaede complained, blushing anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu shrugged. “Dunno. Hey Dad, can we go to the park?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi nodded, hardly disoriented by the ‘candy tits’ remark. “Sure, kid. Be careful and don’t do anything too freaky.” Kaede blushed even harder, but Miu just smiled good-naturedly. (Jeez, why did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>get embarrassed? It was totally unfair.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kaede!” Miu said, slipping on her shoes and throwing open the door. She snagged her stuffed backpack as she went, walking ahead of Kaede. The pianist fumbled with her sandals and followed, shouting a goodbye to Kazuichi and running to catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’re we headed to a park?” Kaede asked, panting slightly. She was never all that athletic-- thank God she knocked gym out over summer and never had to do it again. “Usually we just chill at your house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, the place reeks of oil and smoke. Figured it wasn’t a good place for a pretty princess like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede huffed. “I can’t tell if you’re throwing shade or just trying to annoy me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Kaede swatted her friend’s arm, and the other girl laughed. Soon, the pianist joined the giggling. After she finished chuckling, Miu straightened her face and bent down, taking Kaede’s hand and kissing it. She blushed violently as the mechanic said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’lady, let’s go to the park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, piss off.” Kaede pulled her hand back, smirking as her friend squeaked. “You’re either nonchalant or super flustered. No in between.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Miu fanned her face, the blush still radiant on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede laced their fingers together casually, deciding to switch the topic. “Is this the same park we usually go to? We went a different direction…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. There’s this place near the beach. Figured you’d want to go there but didn’t wanna tell Dad. Too far. He’d worry.” She sighed. “We can also rent some bicycles on the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have our own, though.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaede generally hated riding bicycles, but she had to do what she had to do. Anything for Miu, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but…” Miu broke eye contact, looking a bit ashamed. “You ever just wanna blow money? Like, I know I shouldn’t, and that’s bad of me, but I really fucking feel like it. Let a girl live, y’know? Is that bad of me, Kaede?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede struggled to formulate a response, shocked by the serious and solemn tone Miu suddenly had. The two of them have had plenty of heart-to-hearts, but Kaede always felt a twinge of sadness when her usually upbeat friend was somber. Eventually, she stammered out, “N-No, of course not! That’s totally fine, Miu, I get like that sometimes. Don’t get upset at yourself for that.” Kaede squeezed Miu’s hand. The inventor stood there quietly, deep in thought, before saying:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, thanks Barbie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You grow more and more nonsensical by the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EEK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede rolled her eyes. “You grow more creative, too.” She didn’t mean for her voice to come out as tender, but she was glad it did, because Miu gave her a soft look. The two of them stared at each other, lost in thought, but eventually they both jarred and pulled their hands away. Kaede blushed, stuttering, “Bicycles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bicycles,” Miu replied, her face also red. “C’mon, Bakamatsu, I know where they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t called me that in </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re still such a fucking shoujo anime protagonist!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am NOT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu started running, and Kaede chased after her. “Get back here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Race you to the bicycles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede sighed in relief as she let the rented bicycle fall in the sand, flopping down beside it. Miu joined her, slathering on sunscreen before laying down. “Who thought I’d be the responsible one?” Her lips quirked up, and Kaede allowed her to put sunscreen on her too. “I mean, I have a gorgeous fuckin’ tan, but you’re gonna turn into a tomato!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.” Kaede kicked off her sandals with a frown. “I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go naked!” Miu raised her hands in a surrendering position immediately when she saw Kaede’s glare. “Jeez, chill, sweetheart! I’ve seen you naked before, anyway. But whatever, I just thought we’d dip our toes in. Be cutesy like those chick flicks you force me to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re boring as shit, Kaede.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whatever. What genre would you prefer, movie connoisseur?” Kaede teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I’m going to say.” Kaede shook her head slightly. Miu rolled her eyes, throwing her arms up. “Porn, Kaede! Porn!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede made a shushing gesture. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>shout </span>
  </em>
  <span>that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu flashed her pearly white teeth. “Don’t wanna tarnish your girl-next-door reputation? Understandable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede huffed in lieu of a reply, relaxing back into the sand and watching the waves undulate in a peaceful, mesmerizing way. She rarely came to the beach, since her mother was scared she’d get heatstroke, but she always loved being here. She made a mental note to ask Miu if they could come here more, especially when there were fewer people around like today (after all, most people were working on a Wednesday in summer). Plus, she loved spending time with her best friend, who she-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaede Akamatsu, get your head out of the damn clouds and help me out here!” Miu groaned, working on setting up an umbrella. The other sighed and helped the struggling teen, who continued to grumble. “Lazy ass, I’m totally the guy in this marriage-- if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> married, I mean. Always getting my hands dirty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an inventor, Miu, what do you want me to do?” she complained. “My nimble pianist fingers aren’t useful for fixing cars or whatever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EEEE!” The once-annoyed girl squealed, finally opening the umbrella and sticking it in the ground. “There!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you even fit it in the backpack?” Kaede asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Folded it up? I mean, I modified the thing to be larger and more durable and shit, of course. Cards played out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell quiet again, taking in the scenery. Kaede spread her toes and giggled at the feeling of sand in between them, and Miu rolled her eyes at the silly action. Kaede watched a little boy run into the ocean, his sister chasing after him with a grin, and smiled-- she loved kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Miu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll have kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu paused, an uncertain expression on her face. She seemed slightly nervous, and Kaede opened her mouth to ask what was wrong. Before she could, though, Miu shrugged her shoulders. “Eh. I don’t really care. I’m sure Mom wants grandkids, but my half siblings can take care of that.” She sounded bitter, and reasonably so. Miu’s mother, Sonia, was kind and always welcoming to Kaede, but she was very different from her daughter. Very different. Not necessarily in a bad way-- Sonia was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good person</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- but that didn’t mean Miu ever wanted to be like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you look past the dirt and small cuts on Miu’s face, though, you could see the resemblance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede left the spiteful comment alone to reply, “I think I want kids. But I’m sure you could guess that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do act like a mom most of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” Kaede nudged her friend’s shoulder, laughing. “But yeah, kids. I think I might want to adopt? Y’know, just like my parents did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t remember the orphanage all that much. When she was young, she went into foster care, but it didn’t work out. She was about five when Mikan and Ibuki adopted her, and it’s been smooth sailing ever since. Kaede never felt out of place. According to Ibuki, she was their pride and joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you talking about kids all of a sudden?” Miu asked. “You pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu shook her head grimly. “Damn, I knew that Shuichi boy at school would getcha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MIU!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Calm down, Princess Peach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Kaede covered her flushed face, mumbling from between her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Miu grinned. “You love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede moved her hands, a begrudging smile on her face. When she looked at Miu, however, she saw that she looked almost… sad. Her lips were in a small frown, and her eyes seemed unfocused. She was completely tense, too. Kaede quirked her eyebrows up, and Miu jolted before giving her a tired smile. “It’s nothing, Kaede.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “It’s totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing so don’t try that on me.” Miu sighed, and Kaede grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I can’t,” Miu whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede was growing more and more concerned, and the anxiety in her chest was swelling. It hurt to see the person she cared about so much, more than anybody else, look that hurt. That defeated. The last time Miu looked like that, she and her father were under threat of eviction. The fact that something on that level was bugging her was distressing. “You can’t or you don’t want to?” Kaede asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t.” Miu moved her hand away to run it through her strawberry blonde hair. “There’s this… thing in my life that’s been fucking with me. And I have to tell someone about it, and it has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just… it’s hard to say. Because when I do say it, you’re going to get on one of those bicycles and ditch me, and go really far away-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you would.” Miu spoke over her. “You will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never do that,” Kaede insisted firmly. “C’mon, Miu. I’ve never, ever left you. Not even when you told me you had a fetish for the KFC guy!” Miu snorted, but her face still remained distant. “You can trust me. You always have. I’ve got your back, so just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to leave,” Miu argued. “This is serious shit, and you’re my only friend, Kaede. I can’t do this to you, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you moving away? Do you have a terminal illness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, nothing like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just say it, Miu,” Kaede pleaded. “You never beat around the bush like this, and you’re worrying me, and I’m not going to leave you, dammit! Just spit it out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that fucking easy!” Miu retorted angrily, causing Kaede to flinch. “Look, I have this whole ass speech and stuff, but I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>any of it, because it won’t come out! It was a bunch of shit like ‘you helped me when Mom divorced Dad, and you’ve always been there and kept my secrets and haven’t gotten scared away when I was a lustful piece of shit’, but those words aren’t really coming out the way I want. I mean them, though. I mean all of this. And it’s hard for me.” She laughed, but it was mirthless. “I’ve been hating myself for years because of it. And I can make this really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy and spit it out and say something super vague and you’d get it, because you’re smart, and you’re understanding, and I get it, but it’s not going to come out like that! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not going to come out like that!” A tear streamed down her cheek, which she wiped away furiously. More kept falling, and she mumbled, “Dammit!” as she tried to rub them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede grabbed her hands, looking her in the eyes and whispering, “Miu. Miu, calm down. It’s okay. I…” She took a deep breath. “I’m kind of following. I know what you mean. I think so. So… don’t be scared. It’s alright. If we’re on the same page, then… I’m not mad. I’m not gonna leave. I’m… I’m glad actually.” She smiled nervously. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think I meant?” Miu questioned, her eyes still glimmering with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. “Like… like my parents, right? Like them. You l-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t finish that,” Miu interrupted, unresolved anger and sadness in her tone. “If you have to say it for me, I’ll never forgive myself. I have to say it. Me. I have to admit it to myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede nodded. “Okay. Okay, that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu looked up at the sky, the sky so blue and clear despite the turbulence in the two girls’ minds. She was silent, tears still falling even as Kaede let go of one hand to desperately brush them away, until she eventually spoke shakily. “You… you with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede squeezed her hand. “I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Fuck,” she breathed. Kaede moved closer when she realized Miu was trembling. She said nothing, waiting patiently for her companion. Miu had so many freckles that Kaede was just noticing up close, and they almost made a constellation. Her eyes, however, matched the crowning of dawn, instead of the night sky. Finally, Miu took in a deep breath and murmured:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay, and I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she let it go, slowly and unsteadily. Miu stared at her, waiting for her reaction, and the pianist didn’t know what to say. What was she meant to say? She loved the other, but she was starting to feel the choked-up sensation Miu must have had, because it was damn near impossible to say it. She didn’t want to kiss her, either-- well, she did, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>did-- but not right </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because all of that was so hard on Miu and she didn’t want to take away the weight of her confession. So, not knowing what to do, she hugged the other tightly and let out an unrestrained sob into her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu gasped and pulled her closer, crying into Kaede’s golden hair. The pianist was sputtering, and she genuinely had no clue how she kept it together earlier, because she was being hit by waves of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love her I love her I love her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was suffocating in the best way, in the hardest way, and she just wanted to take in her scent and warmth forever. Miu was so, so warm, even as the coastal wind picked up, carrying a breeze that made the summer heat bearable but Kaede wanted heat. She wanted summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu was summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her chest stopped rising and falling in it’s violent way, and she forced her eyes to meet the other’s. She tried to whisper “I love you” back, but it was hardly audible before she started crying again. Miu held her tightly, rocking her back and forth, seemingly out of tears but there for the other as she let hers out. Kaede couldn’t stop crying, and she suddenly couldn’t stop repeating, “I love you, I love you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved you-” until it was nonsensical. She took in large gulps of air and began to babble again. “I always thought you were too good, too perfect and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” And they’ve said that so many times before, but the way Miu said it, filled with love and warmth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotion </span>
  </em>
  <span>made Kaede want to hear it again, and again, and again. Miu shushed her, even as she kept trying to talk about nothing at all, trying to get her breath to fall steadily. She didn’t know how. She didn’t know how she was so uncertain before, how she could have convinced herself that they were just friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her, back when they first met on that playdate and Kaede bashfully gave her a lollipop so she could see Miu smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her, back when she scraped her knee and Mommy was too far away, so Miu kissed the booboo and gave her a bandaid, promising they’d be friends forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her, back when she’d spend nights crying on Kaede’s shoulder over the divorce, because Miu didn’t know what she was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her, back when she had bruises on her fists from punching walls and Kaede was the one kissing the marks and holding bandages with bitten-down nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her, back when Kaede said she’d pull some favors for Miu to work as a barista, because they needed money and Miu smiled, tired but so happy, and Kaede wanted that smile to always stay with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her, then and now and later and here, here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And somewhere between loving her and being able to say it, Kaede caught her breath and asked, “Be my girlfriend?”, and Miu said something along the lines of ‘of course’, and Kaede was crying again, and her girlfriend was too, and she thanked every star that aligned that they could be here, teen love in a time of bubblegum and bicycles, candy and care, sadness and sanctuary. She was so glad she was here, with her. With Miu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when she spent the night at her house, Kazuichi gave her a knowing smile, because their hands were clasped so tightly, and the man asked if she’d love her, and she told him that she could never go back to a time where she wasn’t in love, because she loved her with all her heart and she loved, loved, loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay. here's like,,, probably the best these fics are going to get. also this is my honest attempt at fluff. so. yeah this is what we end up with. </p><p>quick note to say that i didn't intend to villainize sonia's character. she's a great person who left a relationship that wasn't working for her and she isn't evil for doing that. point is, this is from kaede's POV, and since she's seen the first-hand effects of the divorce on miu, she isn't really going to go on a tangent about how lovely sonia is. </p><p>anyway i really hope somebody likes this? i don't have tomorrow's piece written oh god oh fuck.</p><p>(also my beta, celestial_nova, is too sweet and just. so helpful. even when i suck ass. so like. go love her she deserves it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>